The Hallowed Doctor
by Jed Rhodes
Summary: Sequel to Dr John Smith, DADA Teacher. The Doctor is called to help Harry and the others, but things take a tragic twist, and soon, old friends get involved... Complete.
1. A call for help

Harry blew the whistle and the TARDIS materialised.

The Doctor stepped out, wearing his standard blue suit, with long coat.

Harry smiled, properly, for the first time in he didn't know how long. The Doctor saw him, and grinned.

"Harry!" he said, his voice high pitched and warm. "How's it going - hang on," he noticed Harry's expression for the first time, his smile uneasy now. "That's a sad smile, that's not a happy smile, why are you sad, what's happened?"

Harry took a breath, and spoke.

"It's been about a year since I last saw you, and a lot has happened," he explained. "Dumbledore is dead, and has been for a few months; Voldemort's taken over the Ministry. Me, Hermione and Ron are now on a quest to find a way to kill him."

The Doctor had stopped smiling when Harry had said "Dumbledore is dead."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" he asked.

"To be honest," Harry said, "Hermione was all for calling you at the start, but me and Ron didn't want to get you involved."

"Well," said the Doctor, "I'm involved now. What can I do to help?"

Harry held up the Locket Horcrux. The Doctor stared at it for a while, then spoke.

"Hmmmm," said the Doctor. "I think you should get the others, and come inside the TARDIS. Go get them."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Harry in disbelief. The Doctor was a good guy, how could he know about Horcruxes?

"I know the principals," he said. "I did a lot of research into the wizarding world while I had the chance. Go get the others, I'll take you with me."

Harry went, taking the Horcrux with him. What the Doctor hadn't told him was that the Horcrux had been speaking to him, slowly and malevolently, from the moment he saw it. He could still hear its voice in his head...

**_Murderer, killer, betrayer, death becomes you, you lock the Master up and yet you are just like him... you seek power, Doctor. They are your playthings, nothing more._**

He had argued silently with the presence in the locket.

_I have done much good. All I have ever tried to do is the right thing... and you are no judge of me, Voldemort._

**_Perhaps, but I never try to pretend I am anything more or less then pure evil. You hide behind morality, justify slaughter, erase beings from existence... a wonder she ever loved you..._**

_What?_

**_The Doctor's precious Rose... does Miss Granger even know about her? Do you even talk about the woman you lo -_**

_You aren't worthy to lick the slime of her trainers. NEVER speak of Rose to me. Ever._

**_Ha, ha... I made the Doctor mad. I wonder... if I was to look deeper, how mad you would become..._**

At that point, Harry had run off to get the others, and the Doctor breathed easier.

But in his mind, another voice sounded.

**He speaks the truth, Doctor. A man cannot fight all these monsters without becoming the greatest monster of all. One day, you will _fall_.**

**And I will return to see it.**


	2. Memories, possesion and Regeneration

Harry came back, Hermione in tow, Ron leaning on her shoulders. He was injured, and the Doctor shook himself out of his reverie and helped Hermione shift him.

"Right, everyone in," he said calmly. "Come on Hermione, let's shift this lug…"

--

They entered the TARDIS, the Master standing by the console, looking apprehensive.

"Can anyone else hear that?" he asked, looking around.

"What?" asked the Doctor. "The Drums?"

"No," the Master frowned. "That voice. It sounds… familiar..."

The Doctor looked at the Horcrux, then at the Master, then back to the Horcrux.

"Ah," he said, looking back at the Master.

"Ah, what?" asked Harry, confused.

"Ah, the Master can sense the part of Voldemort's soul in the Horcrux like I can, ah," the Doctor elaborated.

"Oh," said Harry, looking satisfied. Three seconds later, he suddenly realised what the Doctor had said.

"You can sense his soul in here?" he yelled.

The Doctor nodded, and looked at the Horcrux in disgust.

"It's pretty strong," he said, "and Time Lords are all at least partially telepathic."

He grabbed the locket in a sudden movement.

"I think it's best if we destroy this now," he said.

"How?" asked Hermione. "We haven't got any weapons, and you don't carry them."

The Doctor turned to the Master.

"Screwdriver," he said simply.

The Master nodded, and passed his laser screwdriver to the Doctor.

"Isomorphic off?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course," replied the Master.

The Doctor nodded, and turned to Harry.

"Do you know how to open it?" he asked.

"Er... yes, I think so," Harry replied.

The Doctor passed it to him, and nodded.

"Stand back," he said to the others.

They did, and Harry held the Locket up.

He made a weird hissing noise, and the Locket opened.

There were two eyes within it, closed. The Doctor raised the Screwdriver, and clicked it out.

The eyes opened, blue and furious.

**_"Killer..." _**

_"Bog off."_

**_"You can't do it. You know I am alive."_**

_"I've killed."_

**_"Yes... your whole species. An evil I could not even begin to contemplate..."_**

The Doctor zapped it with the screwdriver, but it had no effect. The Doctor yelled in frustration, and Harry quickly shut the locket.

"I think it'll take something more than a laser screwdriver," said the Master.

The Doctor said nothing. He threw the screwdriver across the room, despite the Masters protests.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," he snapped. "I'm fine."

Without another word, he went to the console, and his hands paused over the controls.

"Where are we going?" he asked, still curtly.

"Er..." said Harry, "we don't have a firm destination, as of yet."

"I think that we should wait in the Vortex," said Hermione. "That way we have plenty of time to think."

"Yes," said the Doctor, returning to his old self. "That would be a good idea, actually."

He flicked a switch, and turned a wheel.

"We'll be in hover mode for a while," he said to the Master. "Keep an eye on that - thing."

The Master nodded, and turned to the kids.

"Hermione," he said, "why don't you take them to the wardrobe? I'm sure they'll want to freshen up a bit."

She nodded. Harry left the Locket on the console, but the Master quickly scooped it up and put it on the table.

It was only then that he noticed a small patch of black coral starting to grow in the corner of the console room.

"That's not right," he said. The TARDIS only redecorated itself when the Doctor wanted it to.

He shook his head. The Doctor's subconscious was something he would never figure out.

He looked at the Locket.

It was trying to get in his head, tempt him to betray the Doctor.

I can give you power… the ultimate power…

"Nice try," he said to it. "The big V killed me once, so I'm damned if I'm listening to a fragment of his retarded soul."

The Locket shut up, and the Master smiled. He might not be able to kill or conquer anymore, but he was still good at put downs.

**_Come on, Time Lord. You know what we could do. I know what you desire..._** **_Rose Tyler..._**

**_I could create a spell, to open the portal and bring her through - bring them all through...you could be happy again…_**

**_All you have to do is let me loose..._**

_You listen to me, you demented piece of horse manure. I am the Doctor. Monsters fear me across the whole universe, and tremble at the very idea of me turning up. So if you think I'm helping you to kill just for my own personal gain, think again._

**_You don't understand, Time Lord._**

**_I'm in your head, and after a while, you'll begin to see things my way..._**

**Six days in the Vortex later...**

The Doctor was working on the console, when Ron and Harry walked in.

Ron was wearing the Doctor's old leather jacket, jumper and jeans, while Harry had found the cricketing gear that the fifth Doctor had worn, and had taken a shine to it.

"I dunno, it's like I've been saying - Hermione's changed since she went off with him," Ron said.

"I know," replied Harry. "It's almost like she's a whole new person. I mean, it's bad enough that she references her adventures every so often, but to say stuff like 'well, it's obviously a factor ten security field...'"

They stopped when they saw the Doctor. He was staring at them.

"Hello Doctor," Harry said.

He scowled at them.

"Idiots," he muttered. "And you wonder why I didn't take you with me. God you make me sick..."

"Pardon?" said Ron, shocked by the Doctor's words.

"You and Harry," said the Doctor, "are the two stupidest people I've ever had the misfortune to meet. It's why I didn't take you with me."

"What?" said Harry, hardly believing he was hearing this. "What are you on about?!"

"You go around," the Doctor spat, "not believing in anything, not having the sense to understand the great cosmos, and you're prejudicial of those who do."

"We're not prejudicial..." said Harry, who was getting worried. "I think there's something wrong with you, you need help…"

The Doctor glared at him, and Harry saw a flash of scarlet.

"Ron, go get Hermione and the Master," he said.

"Ha!" yelled the Doctor, suddenly. "You've noticed, have you? Think that all my words can be attributed to Voldemort do you? Well think again, Potter!"

Ron ran off, to get the others.

"Doctor, listen to me," said Harry. "The Lockets trying to posses you!"

"No!" yelled the Doctor, looking at Harry with unbridled disgust. "The Locket and I are achieving a true symbiosis, Potter! I am its Master! It will help me do good, and remove all the evils, all the stupidity, all the riff raff… "

The Master, Ron and Hermione ran in, the Master bounding to the Doctor's side in an instant.

"Get out of his head!" yelled the Master, grabbing the Doctor and staring into his eyes, before muttering some words in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor stared at the Master for a few moments, then, gradually, his eyes started to clear. The scarlet faded out, leaving them their natural brown. He blinked.

The Master let go of the Doctor, who staggered back, before asking Harry to get the Horcrux.

"But we have no way of destroying it!" said Hermione.

"We do," said the Master, guessing the Doctor's mind. "He's going to throw it into the heart of the time vortex..."

Hermione gasped, hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Doctor, you can't," she said. "The power involved might destroy the whole universe - and you'll certainly die!"

He looked at her, his face forlorn, miserable, but angry. Harry came back with the Locket, and gave it to the Doctor.

The Doctor pressed a button, and the console opened...

A golden light poured out, and the Doctor prepared to throw himself into it.

**_"No, Doctor, you won't escape justice that easily."_**

The Locket opened, and a figure forced it's way out - blonde hair, pink top, blue jeans...

The Doctor stared at the figure.

"Doctor," said Rose Tyler.

"Rose?!" he yelled. "What…?"

She grinned at him, then her expression turned to one of disgust.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron said.

"Rose Tyler," the Master said, glaring at the apparition warily. "The Doctor's one true love."

"How could you just forget me?" Rose said, anger in her words. "You just swan off, offering a place in the TARDIS to everyone, dontcha?"

"No, it's not like that," the Doctor protested.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled. "I thought we had something special, something important. But if all I was to you was a quick fling, then sod you!"

She slapped him, and he looked back at her, tears in his eyes.

"Rose, no…"

"I hate you!" she yelled. Her eyes, brown as they were, flashed scarlet, and her voice morphed. "I hate you!"

He stared at her for a moment longer.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "I'm so sorry."

Then he threw himself into the light.

An unearthly scream, of torment and agony, ripped through the TARDIS, and then, the light receded...

The Doctor was lying on the console room floor, pale, his eyes open, staring. He was still alive, but not by much. The Locket was still in his hand, burned to a crisp. His skin was pale, mottled, dead looking.

The Master came to his side.

"Doctor?" he said.

"It's over," replied the forlorn Time Lord, lying on the ground in despair and pain. "Activate the R:A."

The Master nodded.

"What's over?" asked Ron, slightly shocked at what he had just seen. "And what on Earth is an RA?"

"Regenerative Assistant," the Master said. "The Doctor just threw himself into the Vortex. He's not going to last much longer. Fortunately, he's a Time Lord, so all he has to do is regenerate."

The Doctor stood up, slowly, painfully.

"In a minute, it'll begin," he said, his voice breaking. "I'll be useless for a couple of days, but a cup of tea should set me on the healing path. Free radicals and so on."

Hermione nodded, the only one who understood, really. Harry wasn't sure what had happened, and Ron was just staring.

"Hang on," he said, confused, "is this gonna be like the time the Master glowed and turned into a different person?"

"Yes, Ronald," said Hermione, slightly annoyed at her friends slowness. "The Doctor's dying, but Time Lords have a way to cheat death. He's going to regenerate every cell in his body, and come out of the process a new man."

"Hopefully one with a better dress sense," muttered the Master.

"Oi!" said the Doctor. "What's wrong with this suit?"

"Nothing, nothing," the Master placated, then added under his breath, "if you like looking like an overgrown school kid."

The Doctor grinned, one last time.

"I thought you would have realised by now," he said, "that an overgrown school kid is exactly what I am."

He turned to the others, and looked at each of them in turn, before addressing Hermione.

"See you in a mo'."

Then he threw his arms back, and his head. A white glowing light beamed from his collar line and his hands, obscuring his face so that only the outline was visible.

His face started morphing...

His nose narrowed, just slightly, his eyes became slightly smaller, his face slightly longer. His hair shortened, his sideburns disappeared, and he grew an inch...

And then the light faded, and in place of the old Doctor was a brand new man...

He looked at them, then ran his tongue along his teeth, and his hands along his body.

"Well," he said finally, his voice slightly more upper class English than it had been, "My teeth are slightly better, my moles gone, and -"

He smiled slightly.

"- My voice has turned RP again!" he finished, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Doctor?" asked Harry, amazed. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he replied, "that's me, the Doctor, time travelling hero, doer of good deeds, Time Lord, etc. Would one of you put the kettle on? I could murder a nice cup of tea."

He smiled. The others looked amongst themselves, and the Master groaned.

"Marvellous," he muttered.


	3. The Anger Of The Lonely God

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Master stood outside the TARDIS wardrobe, waiting for the new Doctor to make his grand re-entry.

He had headed into the depths of the ship, without waiting for h tea, and the others had found him stripping off in a corridor, seemingly not concerned about his decency, much to Hermione's embarrassment.

He had now been in the wardrobe for the best part of an hour, occasionally throwing various bits of his old outfit out, with a choice comment or two.

Even worse than that was his new tendency to babble.

"You don't understand regeneration, any of you," he was saying from inside the wardrobe. "It's not just a rebirth, it's an opportunity. It's like that explosive tidal wave of inspiration you get when you're redecorating."

"What exactly_ is_ regeneration?" asked Harry. Hermione's explanation had been a bit confusing.

"Every cell in my body was dying, but Time Lords have an ability to cheat death," said the Doctor, very quickly, as if he wanted to get the description over with. "Regenerative energy is released by my body, and flows through my every cell. Apart from the light show, which I don't doubt is very impressive, it takes my cells apart, and puts them back together, very quickly, in a different arrangement."

The Master rolled his eyes.

"That's a highly simplified explanation," he said. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

The Doctor popped his head out of the wardrobe. He had shorter hair, a smaller nose, and his eyes were blue again.

"They're only human, Master. You don't just tell them the complicated version and expect them to get it."

The Master nodded.

"Good point."

The Doctor smiled.

"Be done in a minute, you lot," he said, popping his head back in the wardrobe. "Start thinking where you want to go next."

Harry nodded, and motioned to the others.

"Any suggestions?" he asked.

"We should go to Xenophillius Lovegoods," said Hermone at once.

Harry nodded. Rght before he had called for the Doctor, they had overheard that Xenophillius Lovegood was a staunch supporter of Harry's, and that the Quibbler had been telling people to support Harry whenever they could.

The Doctor finally came out of the wardrobe, dressed in a fine frock coat of light grey, a pair of silver trousers, a wing collar shirt, an embroidered waistcoat of deep midnight blue, and a black cravat with a silver pin.

Ron whistled.

"Stylish, mate," he said. The Doctor beamed at him.

"Well, I think I've worn something like this before, but it'll do for now," he said. "Right then, where are we going?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, and they nodded.

"The home of Xenophillius Lovegood," he said.

The Doctor's face lit up even more.

"Old Xeno's! Oh great, he's always fun!" he said, before bounding to the console room.

"Hang on," said Hermione, "you know him?"

"Oh yes," said the Doctor, "we go way back. I helped him out with one of his little expeditions of his. He was looking for a 'Crumple Horned Snorcack', I think it was. We never found the damn thing, though."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was a little more open minded these days.

"Did you have any evidence that it existed?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "To be honest, I doubt they exist. Don't tell Xeno, though, he's always looking for the silly things. I had no idea that magic existed at the time, he never uses it much."

"When did you meet him?" Hermione asked.

"Years ago," the Doctor said, "in my Eighth body. There was all sorts of stuff happening at the time. I was in my Ninth body before I saw him again, though, but he took regeneration remarkably well. In fact the whole alien thing was quite good with him – which I found odd, but then, if he's a wizard, I suppose that explains it."

He flicked another switch, and the TARDIS set off. He babbled on, though, and didn't stop until they got there.

The new Doctor was very different, Harry thought. He was posh, he was a little more eccentric, and he sang songs, for some reason.

"Dancing n the moonlight, everybody's feeling wild and bright!" he sang. "It's such a…"

Hermione smiled at the new Doctor. She treated him like an eccentric older brother, and often tutted at his various little oddities.

The Master treated the Doctor more like an overbearing parent, and was often sarcastic, rude, and insulting.

Harry shook his head. For some reason, he still thought of Hermione as the Doctor's companion. Maybe it was the way she sometimes pressed the buttons on the console, or the way she knew her way around the ship, or the way she and the Master shared insulting banter. Or maybe it was the way the Doctor smiled whenever she spoke, as though she was a student and he was the teacher. Maybe that was how it was, thought Harry. Student and teacher.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor pressing a small metal object into his hand.

"TARDIS key," he said. "It glows and heats up whenever the TARDIS is near. Might be useful, at some point. Keep it handy."

The house was just as the Doctor remembered it - a giant chess rook.

He smiled, walked up to the door, and knocked on the door.

Xenophillius answered, and when he saw the Doctor, his mouth opened in a small comical 'o', which expanded when he saw Harry standing next to him.

"Xeno!" yelled the Doctor, hugging the man.

"Doctor," he breathed, "thank goodness you are here. They took Luna!"

The Doctor stopped smiling, and all of a sudden became very serious.

"Don't worry, old man," he said, even the poshness in his new voice becomng serious. "We'll find her, I promise. Now, I believe that Harry wants to talk to you."

Xeno nodded, and invited him in.

To be honest, the Doctor didn't pay much attention to the converstion. He was too busy getting used to his new form, and testing out his new vocal cords. He listened with half an ear as Xeno spoke of Deathly Hallows, and stuff like that.

When Xeno came up to him, the Doctor turned to face him.

"I must tell them you're here, or they'll never give Luna back," he said.

"There is an alternative," said the Doctor. "Hide. I can save Luna, and if you hide, then the Death Eaters will never find you. I know how good at hide and seek you are."

Xenophillius nodded, and thanked the Doctor.

Leaving the Lovegood household, the Doctor knew that the others were discussing the Hallows. The Doctor knew about them - Xeno had told him of them often, knowing full well what the Doctor was. The Doctor knew that they had to leave, and as soon as they entered the TARDIS, he set course for a secluded forest.

"All I hope," said Harry, as the trio left the TARDIS to breath some fresh air, "is that Voldemort doesn't know -"

He couldn't finish his sentence, though, because a dozen Death Eaters apparated around them, and grabbed them.

"This one's Potter!" yelled one. "We'v got Potter!"

"Are we sure?" asked another.

"We should take them to the Malfoys," said a third.

They grabbed the kids, but at that point, the Doctor and the Master came out. The Doctor immediately went into the Venusian Aikido, and the Master covered the Death Eaters with his laser screwdriver.

Then the Death Eaters apparated, with Harry, Hermione and Ron in tow.

"No!" yelled the Doctor, as the Death Eaters surrounded the Time Lords and aimed their wands...

The screaming echoed throughout Malfoy Manor.

Hermione had been taken by Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was being out under the Cruciatus.

Harry felt helpless. Utterly helpless.

Then Dobby turned up.

Quickly, Harry and Ron broke out, and went to save Hermione.

They found her chained to a wall, but before they could release her, Bellatrix forced them to drop their wands.

Then something in Harry's pocket burned - and a wheezing groaning sound rent the air.

The TARDIS materialised, and the Doctor stepped out, followed by the Master. Harry had never been happier to see anyone.

"Hello all," he said. "Just thought I'd pop in and say... hello..."

He saw Hermione chained to the wall, and Bellatrix standing there with a knife. The other Malfoys stepped back from her, scared by the Doctor.

His face turned to stone, and the Master grabbed at his bracelet - it glowed, and then stopped.

"What?" he said, confused. "Why did you turn it off?"

"I want you to show her pain, Master," said the Doctor, who was now releasing Hermione.

The Master's face lit up with a savage pleasure and a look of anticipation.

"Are you joking?" he said, hope in his voice.

The Doctor turned. His face was stone, unreadable.

"No."

The Master let out a howl of triumpph, took out his laser screwdriver, and zapped Bellatrix where she stood.

She howled, and fell to the floor, squirming in agony. The Master's face came more alive than Harry had ever seen it, as he pushed the settings up, causing Bellatrix more agony. The Doctor couldn't watch, his face turned away, his eyes closed.

"Alright, that's enough," he said.

The Master didn't listen, and continued to cause Bellatrix more and more pain...

"Enough!" yelled the Doctor, and the bracelet glowed again, and the Master clutched at his head, agony shooting through him for a moment.

"I was enjoying that," he growled at the Doctor.

"I know," he replied. "Now can we go?"

The two Time Lords left entered the ship, followed by the horrified Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby the house elf, and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Why did you let him do that?" asked Harry, shocked at the Doctor's callousness.

He stared at the Doctor, and the deep perception hit him again. He saw the other Doctors, and the old Doctor in the suit, who looked grim and weary, and then back to the current Doctor.

"It's a different morality," he said. "I know what I know. I know that she deserved that. You're not telling me that she's an innocent."

"I'm not, but that was..."

The Doctor sighed.

"I know, but there are things that I've seen, and I can't stand to see my friends in pain."

He turned to Dobby, who looked at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shell Cottage, Doctor-sir," said Dobby. "And for the record, sir, Dobby thinks that you did the right thing. Bellatrix Lestrange is a bad, bad woman!"

The Doctor smiled, and flicked a switch on the TARDIS console.

"Off we go then!"

In his hearts, the Doctor knew that Harry was right, and he intended to tell him so.

He sighed. He had seen too much death, and sadness, and horror. He had tried to protect Hermione from all that during her time with him, but he realised now, he could not protect everyone, all the time.

He was only one man, only one Time Lord, and he decided he would do well to never forget that fact.


	4. Gone

The TARDIS materialised.

Harry walked out, he and Ron supporting Hermione between them.

"Need a hand?" came a voice from behind them.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, a sad expression on his face. Harry didn't even turn, and Ron shot him a filthy look.

"No thank you," said Hermione, a forced politeness in her tone.

The Doctor nodded, and went to look at the gardens begonia's. Dobby the house elf hopped out of the TARDIS and disapparated before anyone could notice.

The Master went up to the Doctor, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"I don't like this new me," the Doctor replied. It was true - he found himself repulsed by the man he had become - a man willing to let the Master torture someone, for whatever reason, is not a man you can be proud of being, he thought.

"You could always change back - you're only twelve hours into your regenerative cycle," the Master pointed out.

"No," said the Doctor. "You know reversal is possible, _I_ know reversal is possible, but I swore long ago that I would always accept the new me."

The Master shook his head disparingly.

"If you ask me, you need someone to talk to other than me," said the Master.

The Doctor looked sadly at the house the other's had entered.

"Well I can't just go in there, they want shot of me!" he said. "And to be honest I don't blame them!"

"I wasn't thinking of any human," the Master said.

The Doctor looked at him oddly for a moment, then understood.

He took a small whistle out of his pocket, and blew.

At once, a red double decker bus materialised in the already cramped garden.

A woman stepped out, anger on her face.

"Alright," she snarled, "who's responsible for -"

She stopped dead when she saw the Doctor, her mouth doing a credible fish impersonation.

"New body?" she said at last.

"Yep," said the Doctor.

"Well, it's a bit of an improvement..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Something wrong, Iris?" asked the Doctor.

She stared for a moment more, then ran to hug him. The Master rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you two to it, shall I?" he asked. They ignored him, still hugging one another. He sighed, and headed for the house.

Potter and co might hate him, but everyone did, so it didn't really matter. He idly wandered what they were discussing...

* * *

"Is that the TARDIS?" asked Harry, looking up at the 'vworp vworp'.

"Who cares?" asked Hermione. "That new Doctor's nothing more than a glorified Death Eater, letting the Master torture people like that..."

Harry looked at her. To his surprise, she was crying.

"Six month's I travelled with him," she sobbed. "And a year of him being the Defence teacher before that, and he does this."

"You knew about his changing," said Harry. "About regeneration..."

"Yeah," she said, "but I didn't know the Master before he changed. The Doctor's just so - so - _different!"_

The Master walked in before Harry could say anything more.

"Sickening," he was muttering. "Him and that Wildthyme woman, absolutely -"

He stopped. The other's were giving him evil looks. He smirked.

"I'd rather face the Daleks again than go out there," he said. "Wildthyme and the Doctor, honestly, it's bloody sick how she fawns over him. So give me all the evil looks that you want."

He sat down.

"How can he be so... inhuman, like that?" Harry asked, deciding that the Master was the best source of Doctor info.

"He _isn't_ human," the Master pointed out. "He's a Time Lord. One of the Last of the Time Lords. All three of which seem to be here, in England."

"Why 'Last of the Time Lords?'" asked Harry. "How did that happen? What happened to them?"

"War," said the Master. "Big, bloody awful war, against the Daleks. He was on the front lines - hell, he calls it. Or so he's said. He ended it. Pushed the button that left him utterly alone."

"He destroyed his own people?" asked Hermione - obviously the Doctor had never told her that story.

"He had no choice," said the Master. "Really, they were doomed anyway. There were only a hundred left, and if he hadn't, creation as you know it would have been erased."

He leant back in his chair.

"He's not human, and he has seen more death than anyone else - even me. I hid, before the end."

He closed his eyes, and seemed to be lost in a memory.

"Never again," he muttered softly, so that they could barely hear him.

"Is he always so different?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said the Master. "He is different. He's a different person. You can't expect him to be just like the old Doctor, just because you want him to be."

Harry stood up.

"I've got to go apologise," he said.

Hermione stood, as well.

"We both have to..."

"I wouldn't," said the Master. "The Doctor's currently - occupied."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"You don't want to know, trust me," the Master replied.

And smirking slightly, he leant back some more, and went to sleep, leaving Harry to wonder what 'occupied' meant.

* * *

"Well, I dare say she had it coming to her," Iris said.

"I keep thinking that, but how could I condone it?" the Doctor said.

They were sat on a bench in the garden. The Doctor was holding his head in his hands.

Iris smiled.

"You've done worse, and never beat yourself up over it," she pointed out. "If anything, the only difference between this new incarnation of you and all the other's is that you let your decisions get to you more."

He nodded.

"Perhaps you're right," he conceded.

"Of course I am," she said. "I'm always right."

He smiled at her,m and she smiled back.

"Tell you what," he said. "I'm suddnely very sick of Earth."

"Oh?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we go off to - I don't know - Oxyveguramosa?"

"What about the kids?" asked Iris.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, I'll leave the Master here to help them," the Doctor said, shrugging. "Besides, my name is muck at the moment as far as they're concerned."

Iris grinned at him, and dragged him onto his feet.

"Only one question," she said. "Who's TARDIS? Your place or mine?"

The Doctor, in the past, would have blushed at that remark. Other's would perhaps have admonished her with a shocked exclamation of "Iris!". But this Doctor smiled, grabbed her hand, and ran for the bus.

* * *

Harry ran out when he heard the noise, in time to see the red bus dematerialise.

"Doctor?" he called. "Doctor?!"

Hermione ran out, followed by the Master, who's eye's were wide.

"Where is he?" asked the Master, fear in his voice.

"I don't know," said Harry.

Hermione was staring at the spot the bus had occupied.

"I do," she said, horrified.

She looked up at the starry sky.

"He left us... he's gone off with Iris..."

The other's followed her gase. The Master wandered what he was meant to do now, alone on Earth, Hermione was wandering if she hd been a bit harch on the Doctor, and Harry was left wandering what thay would do now, without their Time Lord help...


	5. Gringotts and a return

They were sitting in the living room, dejected.

"Well," said Harry at last, "we can't sit here moping all day. I'll talk to Griphook..."

The Master said nothing. He had been sitting down, sullenly, for ages.

The Doctor had left him. Left. Him. How dare he? How bloody dare he?

He sensed someone come up to him. He looked up to see Luna Lovegood staring at him, an expression of mild interest on her face.

"You're not a very nice man, are you?" she asked, the question obviously perfectly sincere, but the Master just found it annoying.

"Very good," he said, letting his annoyance through in spades. "Ten out of ten for observation. No really, how do you do it?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic," she said, her tone and face not shifting an inch. "I just wanted to say, you're not the only one."

"Not the only one what?" he asked, irritably.

She said nothing. He scowled, but then he heard something.

Tappity tap. Tappity tap.

He looked at her hands – she was drumming her fingers against the wall.

He looked at her face. She was smiling and nodding now, her other hand brought up to her head, her fingers tapping against her temple.

"Can – can you hear them?" he asked, not daring to believe it.

She put a finger to her lips, and walked out of the room, leaving the Master staring after her.

He shook his head softly.

"Not possible..."

He made a note to tell the Doctor, then remembered that the Doctor wasn't there anymore. He scowled.

--

The plan of action was to rob Gringotts bank. Griphook had said that it was impossible, but the Master, deciding that bank robbery might cheer him up, had offered a possibility.

"I am a master – excuse the pun – hypnotist. I can land us in the TARDIS, and if we get caught, I'll hypnotise the guards, and it'll be plain sailing from there."

And so they came to getting into Gringotts using the TARDIS.

"What is the point of trying the front door when we have a TARDIS?" he had asked.

"I don't think the Doctor would –" began Hermione.

"I don't care what the Doctor wold and would not do," snapped the Master. "He's left us to go gallavanting across the universe, which, in my book, means he no longer has any right to order me about."

"He only left because we made him," muttered Harry.

The Master stared at him darkly.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm only helping you because I don't want Voldemort to conquer the Earth."

"Why not?" asked Ron. "Hermione said you didn't much care for Earth."

"I don't," the Master replied, bluntly. "I will, however, eventually become Prime Minister of Great Britain, which will entail a certain responsibility to the people – for a while. I don't want to have to deal with Voldemort when the time comes."

The Master closed his eyes and reminisced about the Year That Never Was. The year when he had been the Lord of this pitiful planet. The wizarding world, if he remembered rightly, had opposed him for a month before he had found the leaders of their little resistance and crushed them – and had recognised Harry Potter and his friends. He opened his eyes again. He had told the Doctor about that little escapade to hurt him some more – and the Doctor had told Hermione Granger a few months into their travels.

She now looked at him with slight anger in her eyes, because she knew he was referring to the Year That Never Was.

"How do you know you'll be Prime Minister?" asked Harry, confused.

"He knows," said Hermione, her voice devoid of emotion. "Believe me, he knows."

Harry looked at her, confusion raging on his features, then to the Master, who had developed a slight smirk.

"This is one of those SMITS moments, isn't it?" he asked.

"'Smits?'" asked the Master.

"Six Months In Ten Seconds," clarified Ron. "It's how we refer to them, so we can talk about it in public."

The Master smirked more noticeably, then shook his head.

"You apes and your crazy names for things. Anyway," he said, "don't we have a heist to plan?"

--

Bellatrix Lestrange's vault was silent, calm.

At least until the TARDIS materialised in it.

Inside, the Master waited, because he knew the Doctor would be a little annoyed at him if he robbed a bank – even if he did do it for a good reason. So he waited, with the door open.

A scream sounded outside – the Master looked up, then sighed and left the TARDIS, locking the door behind him.

The kids had been captured. A bunch of Goblins, including Griphook, their guide, held them, supported by a dozen Death Eaters.

"Oi!" yelled the lead Death Eater to the Master. "You can stop right there mate."

"Uh, no," replied the Master, lacing his voice with sarcasm, then staring into the Death Eaters eyes, putting his full hypnotic might behind his voice. "You will let these three children go."

The Death Eater stared at him for a moment, then laughed at him.

"That hypnosis crap doesn't work on me, mate. Grab him!"

Two Death Eaters grabbed the Master, who looked at the leader, shocked.

"The Dark Lord will want these three," said the leader.

"You won't take us without a fight!" said Harry, to the irritation of the Master.

'People always say that!' he thought. 'He's been captured by people who, as soon as they find out who he is, will kill him dead or give him to Mouldy Wart who'll kill him deader, and he can't even come up with a decent original defiant line. Rassilon, I live with perpetual imbeciles.'

"And how are we going to escape?" he asked Harry.

"The Doctor," came the reply, confident and assured, but not from Harry.

Hermione had spoken, her eyes blazing.

The Master stared at her, then suddenly understood.

The Doctor.

"Who the hell is the Doctor?" asked the lead Death Eater.

"He's the Doctor," said Ron. "He's... kind of difficult to explain..."

"He's like fire and ice and rage," said Harry. "He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"He's ancient and forever," continued Hermione. "He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And..."

"He's wonderful," said the Master, surprising even himself with the vehemence in his voice. "He is joy, and light, and happiness, and love, and all the good things of this universe. He is the stars, and the moon, and the sky..."

As they spoke, a wheezing groaning sound rang throughout the hall, and a tall red shape appeared, slowly solidifying into a double decker bus.

"And that," finished Harry, smiling, "would be him now."

The door opened. Several Goblins walked towards it, trembling slightly, Griphook amongst them. The door opened, and there stood the Doctor, in all his Edwardian glory...

And he vomited, right on Griphook.

"Blech," he said. "Some bodies are bus people, some aren't so much. This one is categorically not a bus person. Espescially not a time travelling bus."

He stared at his surroundings, as if only just noticing them.

"Oh, hi," he said, then turned to look at a shocked-out-of-his-wits Griphook, who was still covered in vomit. "Oh, sorry," he added.

"You needn't be," said the Master dryly. "The little sod sold us out."

The Doctor nodded, and glared at Griphook, who quailed.

"Then I retract my apology. Anyway, how's it going?" he asked, jumping out of the bus' doorway and walking over to the trio.

It was only then that the others noticed that he was wearing different clothes. He now wore a long coat over a shirt, tie and jumper, complete with the sort of checked trousers that only a mad Professor would ever consider wearing. Or a Muggle teacher.

"What happened to the cravat?" asked Hermione. "And the waistcoat, and the shirt and the frock coat ajnd the..."

"Iris can't stand them," the Doctor replied, sheepishly.

"And where is Iris?"asked the Master, with a knowing smirk in Hermione's direction which Harry suspected counted as another SMITS.

"In the bus, selecting an outfit," the Doctor said.

"Er, Doctor?" asked Ron.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Could you go about, you know, freeing us, by any chance?"

The Doctor nodded knowingly, and took out a small pen like device.

"What's that?" asked the lead Death Eater, glaring at it suspsciously. "Your wand?"

"Heavens no! It's my Sonic Screwdriver," said the Doctor. "My old one, since I forgot my newer model."

"Sonic – what?" asked the lead Death Eater, staring at it.

"Screw – dri –ver," repeated the Doctor, slower. "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Ergo, Sonic Screwdriver!"

Harry didn't quite know what to think – how would a Sonic Screwdriver save them?

But then the Doctor held it up, and all the Death Eaters in the room suddenly collapsed.

"What the -?" exclaimed Ron.

"Keyed a powerful sedative signal from the sonic to hit their Dark Marks," replied the Doctor. "I've been working that little dozy for months."

He walked over to his TARDIS, and took the key out. Iris finally appeared in the bus' doorway.

"Where are they?!" she bellowed, anger pouring off of her in spades. "Where are the insensitive little brats who hurt my Theta's feelings?!"

The Doctor put his head in his hands as Iris, who still looked only twenty nine or something, marched up to the trio.

"How dare you judge him by your standards?!" she yelled.

"Iris," began the Doctor.

"He is a scarred man, and is not accountable to human morality!!"

"Iris..."

"He had to fight a Time War! He's got Post Traumatic Stress! He's –"

"IRIS!!"

She turned to face the Doctor.

"What?"

"First off, it's Doctor, not Theta. Second, I've already forgiven them, so I'd rather you didn't burst their eardrums on my behalf, and third, aurevoir."

She looked at him for a long moment, then burst into tears and hugged him.

"It's just so hard saying goodbye to you," she said. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, then for you to travel with me, and now you have to go..."

"Shush Iris," said the Doctor softly. "It's not really goodbye, after all. We'll always have Pazithi."

They stared at each other for a long moment, then kissed slowly, and broke apart agan.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye, Iris," he said. He walked over to the TARDIS, opened the door and ushered the others inside.

They walked in, in various states of shock, apart from the Master, who was dragging Griphook, and Ron who winked at the Doctor and gave him a thumb's up.

The Doctor waved at Iris, and then entered the TARDIS.

She watched sadly as the box faded from existence.

She looked around at the Goblins, who had been watching with various states of bemusement, then shrugged at them and entered her own TARDIS.

When the bus finally disappeared, the Goblins looked at each other.

"So..." said one at last. "How the hell do we tell the Dark Lord about this?"


	6. The Battle Is About To Begin

Above the north sea, there wasn't usually much to remark upon. Seagulls, the occasional low flying plane.

A police box.

Anyone watching would have balked at the site of the strange vision. They would have practically fainted at the site of the door opening, and a man throwing what would have seemed like a shorter man out of it.

And if they hadn't fainted, they would have heard a vague yell of "be thankful it isn't Pretwelia, you idiotic toerag!!"

Then the door would have closed, the box disappeared, and the little man fell screaming to what might have been his certain doom.

Not that the man who'd thrown him cared.

-------------------

"Where exactly did you throw him?"

"Er, dunno," the Master replied. "Near Norway's coast I think."

The Doctor blanched, but said nothing.

"Anyway," Ron said, trying to stop the Doctor yelling his head off. "Where are we going next?"

"Er..." Harry said, "I don't know. I got the Cup," he indicated a wrecked golden cup in the corner, "the Locket, the Snake he keeps with him, and the fourth one I don't know."

"Hm," the Doctor said thoughtfully. Since his regeneration, he had been more introvert. His exuberant outbursts seemed to have calmed during his time with Iris, and all in all, he was a calmer, more centered individual, and not the worst for it. Funny thing was, when he looked at the Doctor, Harry thought he'd seen him before...

"Well, I suppose we could check... Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?!" Harry yelped. "That's where Snape is!"

"Oh, right. What on Earth is Snape doing there?" asked the Doctor. "He's on our side isn't he?"

"He killed Dumbledore," Hermione said.

The Doctor raised both his eyebrows, and flicked a switch on the TARDIS console.

"Then we're definitely going there," he said firmly.

-----------------

The TARDIS materialized in a small part of the dungeons. The Doctor peeked his head out first, then crept off, followed by the Master and the trio.

"Look," the Master whispered, "I hate to be a wet blanket, but what can we do?"

"The Horcrux is probably here, so Harry can go off and find it, while we go off and sort that murdering usurper out."

"Right," the Master drawled, unconvinced.

The Doctor set off at a run, looking for the headmaster's office. It was the dead of night, and he knew full well that he couldn't stand up to Snape with his magic. Even if he drew on the Psionic energy, he couldn't match the former Potions Master. But the Master could kill him. He subtly deactivated the Master's wrist restrainer with his screwdriver. His old foe/friend didn't notice, too intent he was on not being noticed.

"So what's the plan?" the Master asked.

"Confront him, and see what happens," the Doctor replied.

"That won't work, he'll kill us."

"Me maybe," the Doctor conceded, "but you can defend yourself."

"Uh huh. The restrainers still on."

The Doctor grinned in the dark.

"It's not," he said. "You're free."

"What?" the Master exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"You're rehabilitated. I'm letting you go, if you want to."

The Master stood stock still, and looked the Doctor dead in the eye.

"I'm going to help you now, then I'll leave once we're done," he said at last.

The Doctor nodded, still smiling. The Master would stick around, he hoped.

They arrived at the old Headmasters office. The Doctor held his Sonic Screwdriver up, and the gargoyle moved aside.

"Smart statue," he said as he walked past.

"I try," the statue replied.

The Doctor ran up, sonic still held up. The Master had his laser screwdriver out, ready to shot Snape at a moments notice.

He was sat at his desk – Dumbledores old desk – contemplating his hands, and not acknowledging their presence.

"Stand up, murderer," the Doctor growled.

Snape did so, and looked straight at the Doctor.

"I am no murderer," he said, equally calm.

"Dumbledore probably wouldn't agree with ya there, chum," the Master sing songed at him.

"It was Dumbledore that told me to kill him."

"Rubbish," the Doctor snapped. "No one would order anyone to kill, especially themselves."

"He did, and you can search my mind if you don't believe me," Snape insisted.

The Doctor motioned to the Master.

"Take him down," he said.

"He has become more like you," Snape shouted out, holding his hand out to stop the Master, "but then you have become like him a well, harsher and quicker to hurt. Search... my... mind!!"

The Master hesitated.

"Doctor...?" he asked.

The Doctor stared at Snape for a long moment. The former Potions master stared back.

The Doctor had never actually interacted with the man during his tenure as DADA teacher. He'd met him once, and avoided him since, because he knew that if he allowed himself to feel angry at the mans treatment of - well, everybody not in his house - he'd break his own mandate not to get involved in this place.

Now though, he felt odd. Like Snape was revealing the true man from beneath the evil exterior. Like a chameleon watch opening over him, restoring the true man...

The Doctor grabbed Snape's head, a motion which was so fast the Master barely saw it, stared into his eyes and held that gaze for several moments.

Then he let go.

"Oh," was all he said.

"See waht I mean?" Snape asked.

"What?!" the Master yelled.

Then Professor McGonagal burst in.

"Professor McGonagall," Snape acknowledged, with a nod.

"Professor Snape," she replied shortly. "Who are these?"

"Important visitors," Snape said. "And they have convinced me to tell you something."

"What?" asked McGonagall, shocked at Snapes use of her first name.

The Doctor smiled, as Snape explained what the Doctor had seen. How he had loved Lily Potter, before she had been married, how he had defected to the Order of the Pheonix when Voldemort threatened her life. How he had sworn to protect Harry. How Dumbledore had benn doomed anyway, and had asked Snape to kill him. How Snape had prepared for the moment when he would defect from Voldemorts service again.

When he had finished, McGonagall stared at him.

"Do you expect me to believe any of that?" she finally asked.

"Nope," the Doctor butted in. "Any more than I would expect you to believe that us two over here are Doctor Smith and Professor Yana from two years ago. Any more than we would expect a muggle to believe in magic. But it's all true."

"It is indeed," a voice from behind them said.

They turned, to see Dumbledores portrait staring down at them, smiling.

"Hello, Doctor," he said.

"Hello, old bean," the Doctor replied, his hazel eyes glowing warmly. "How did you recognize me?"

"Well, I dare say you'll find out," the portrait said mysteriously, smiling all the more. "And it's all true Minerva. And Harry."

The Doctor looked puzzled for a moment. Harry? He turned, to see the boy coming out from under the invisibility cloak, along with Luna Lovegood.

"All of it?" he asked, eyes wide.

"All of it," Dumbledore confirmed. "Every word."

Harry turned to Snape.

"Why did you never say?" he asked.

Snape regarded him with a cold eye, mixed anger and... something else, in his eyes.

"You are Potters son, as well as hers. And like Potter, you hated me without a second thought. I cannot look at you without being reminded of her, and him."

Harry nodded, comprehending.

"So now what?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, I dare say there's a Horcrux here, somewhere," the Doctor said. "We've got to find out what it is, and where."

"It's Ravenclaws diadem," Luna said at once.

"What," the Master interrupted, from his place in the corner, "in the name of the Eye Of Harmony is going on here?"

The Doctor put his finger on his temple. So did the Master.

"Contact," they said together. After they had finished, the Master nodded.

"That all makes sense, but now what do we do?" he asked.

"I think the choice has been taken out of our hands," Snape said glumly. "The Dark Lord is coming."

"What?!" the Doctor yelled.

"The Dark Lord knows Potter is here, and now they are coming."

"Who's 'they'?" Harry asked.

"His army," Snape replied. "An army of Death Eaters, Imperised wizards, and monsters."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, and everyone stared art him, expecting him to come up with something.

Then his face broke into a grin.

"We can have an army too," he said. "Give me five minutes."

He ran off, the Master following after him.

* * *

"What is he going to do?" Harry asked Hermione softly. "He's been in there an hour, and Voldemorts gonna send his forces against us in ten minutes!" 

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't think he's ever had an army."

"I'd trust him if I were you," the Master said.

"How's he gonna conjure an army from the depths of the TARDIS?" Ron asked, slearly unconvinced.

"You'll see," the Master said, winking.

From within the TARDIS, a wheezing groaning sound came. The Doctor burst out.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "It takes forever, finding the right era for this lot. Though the last one is easy."

Behind him, a muggle military leader - a Colonel or something, Harry thought - came out, followed by twenty-odd troopers and a man in a long military coat.

Hermione gaped at the man, and he smiled.

"Hey, Herms, see you remember me," he said, in an american accent.

"Unfortuneatly," she replied, already looking away, face red.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man said to Harry, shaking his hand and smiling. Harry smiled back, and turned around quickly, face als red.

"Don't worry," the Master said to him. "Handsome Jack does that to everyone."

The colonel bloke looked around.

"Interesting castle," he said. "You say the opposition uses magic, Doctor?"

"In the same way the Daemons used magic, Brigadier," the Doctor replied.

"Oh good," the Brigadier said., "For a moment there, I was worried. Benton, take a squad and secure the TARDIS. The rest of you come with me."

He ran off, leaving the trio, the Master, the Doctor and Jack standing near the TARDIS.

"Well, what do I need to do?" Jack asked.

"What you always do, minus the flirting," the Doctor replied.

"Well, that sounds good," Jack smiled, and he ran off down a corridor.

"You call them an army?" Ron said increduously. "Some Brig a doer and a Yank?"

"Well, they may not look like much," the Doctor said, "but they've helped me save the universe countless times. Trust me."

And smiling, he ran off too, leaving just the kids and the Master.

"Is he insane?" Harry asked the Time Lord who remained.

"Of course," the Master replied. "And he always wins."

And he ran off too, leaving just the kids.

"We're doomed," Ron said.

"Maybe not," Hermione smiled. "We've got the Doctor."

She ran off, leaving the others to follow her.

The battle had just begun.


	7. Here Come the Drums

Captain Jack Harkness looked over the parapet.

"Sheesh," he said when he saw the horde gathering around the castle. "That's some army."

Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart stood next to him and smiled.

"We have the Doctor on our side, Captain," he said. "That lot's no worse than all the times he's had me and my men fighting Daleks and the like."

"Yeah," Jack said. "Although, I've gotta say, this lot seem a mite more enthusiastic than Daleks…"

A jet of green light smashed into the wall, and Jack and the Brigadier ducked.

"Not to mention a mite more trigger happy," the Brigadier commented. He stood up, aimed with his carbine, and fired, taking down half a dozen enemy troops.

"This should be fun," Jack said, firing with his Webley.

* * *

The Doctor co-ordinated the last few defenders into position.

"Ready?" he asked the Master.

"As ever," his fellow Time Lord said. "What about these humans?"

"They'll hold," the Doctor nodded. "They're a tenacious breed."

"I'll day," the Master muttered. "This lot were a right pain in the nether regions when I was ruler of the world…"

"That was a long time ago," the Doctor said, his voice taking on a warning tone. "You won't try anything like that again, will you?"

"Nope," the Master said, a little too quickly for the Doctor's liking.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to them from another corridor.

"We got the Horcrux," Harry said breathlessly, indicating a wrecked diadem in Rons hand. "Now there's only the snake…"

"Yes, well," the Doctor said, "I have a plan, but it needs you three and the Master to hold this lot up, understand?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "but what's your plan?"

"You'll see," the Doctor said grinning, before walking off in the direction of the TARDIS. The Master followed him.

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the familiar shape of the TARDIS, and sighed to himself.

"Let me guess," came a voice from behind him. "You're going to sacrifice yourself in some nobly heroic manner, just so we can all live, right?"

The Master was leaning against the wall.

"You know, there's only so many more times you can sacrifice yourself for these people," he continued. "You're on your Eleventh life, for goodness sake."

"If I don't save them," the Doctor argued, "who will?"

"Who'll save you?" the Master retorted. "What happens when the Doctor needs a Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at him, not daring to breath. Then he flicked his sonic screwdriver up, and a grandfather clock materialised next to the Master with the usual 'vworp vworp' noise.

"That would be yours," the Doctor murmured, and he went into the TARDIS.

The Master watched him go, then sighed. He heard the distant sound of explosions, the screaming. He closed his eyes.

**Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm. Duh.duh,duh,dummm…**

His eyes opened again, and in them was pure insanity. He ran for the sounds…

* * *

Sergeant Benton ducked as more of the green blasts came his way. These Death Eater blokes obviously weren't trained soldiers, but their aim was ok. Still, his was better. He took down one Death Eater with a well aimed pot shot. He saw the American bloke shooting the enemy point blank, some of his newfound allies – apparently 'good wizards' duelling the enemy with those stick things which he assumed were wands.

Then, without warning, the bloke who'd been with the Doctor was at the top of the staircase, just standing there. Amazingly, all the combatants stopped fighting, watching him as he just stood. When all were silent, he looked down on them, and grinned, and that's when Benton realised who this bloke was. He'd seen that smile before – it had been on a different face, but he'd seen the smile before.

Then the Master raised his arm, and a little pen like thing was in his hand.

"Here… come… THE DRUMS!!"

"_Here come the drums, here come the drums…"_

The Master ran down the stairs, shooting down one, then two, then three Death Eaters. He grabbed a sword from a suit of armour, and spun it in an elaborate arc before decapitating another Death Eater. Then he launched himself into the melee.

All around him, the other good guys fought with renewed vigour, casting spells, shooting, fighting hand to hand…

Hermione stepped back from the slaughter for a moment.

Where was the Doctor?

* * *

The TARDIS materialised, and the Doctor stepped out.

He smiled as the various Death Eaters aimed their wands at him. The cowards who'd been too scared to fight, and Bellatrix Lestrange who'd never leave her Master's side.

"Who are you?!" Voldemort, the big moolah himself, asked, fury on his hideous features.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied softly. "And you're Tom Riddle."

Voldemorts eyes widened.

"I remember you… years ago…" he murmured. The Doctor didn't know whgat he was talking about, but rather than betray his ignorance, he merely nodded.

"I'm going to give you a chance to repent," he said. "I can take you somewhere where nobody has heard of you, where you can start again. All you have to do is come with me."

Voldemort straightened up, and narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"Repent?" he smirked suddenly. "Why would I want to? I'm winning here, and soon, Harry Potter is going to be dead, I will have destroyed all resistance, and I will rule this world."

The Doctor sighed.

"You'll never win, Voldemort," he said. "You're only one man, and Harry Potter has something you'll never have."

"What?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Love," the Doctor said simply. "You don't stand a chance."

"You came here just to offer me a second chance?" Voldemort asked.

"Well," the Doctor tilted his head slightly, "that and this."

He turned the sonic screwdriver on, and a piercing screech rang through the forest. The snake at Voldemort's feet reared up, blood pouring from it's ears, then it flopped to the ground and died.

"NO!!" Voldemort yelled. He whipped his wand out and aimed it at the Doctor.

"You will die for that," he snarled.

"Fair does," the Doctor replied, staring right at him. "I've won anyway."

Voldemort glared at him, then spoke. There was a rush of green light…


	8. This is the End

So this is death…

_So this is death…_

_Well, it's not so bad. Nobody here, but me and my thoughts. Quiet._

_Well. Sort of._

He was aware. He was awake. He was here. Wherever here was.

He felt his legs – he was naked. That was odd.

He stood up, and looked around himself.

There was nothing else here. He felt rather exposed, though, and wished he had some clothes.

Then he looked down, and found he was wearing the same Edwardian clothing that his First Incarnation wore.

"Strange…" he murmured, then frowned at the sound of his own voice. "Very strange."

He wished he had a mirror – then a mirror seemed to be in his left. He looked in it, and his mouth opened in shock.

He was back in his First Incarnation – not just _dressed_ as his First Incarnation, but actually in his First Incarnation.

"How odd," he muttered.

"Not really, Doctor," a voice said from behind him. It was deep and commanding, and demanded that he turn around. When he did, he dropped toi his knees at the sight of the person.

"Lord Rassilon!" he murmured. The ancient Time Lord only smiled.

--

At Hogwarts, the Death Eaters had retreated. With the Master, Jack and U.N.I.T's help, only twelve people had died, including three UNIT troops.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were amongst the survivors. Sirius Black had, for the last two years, been fighting the good fight against the Death Eaters, since the battle at the ministry proved his innocence. Remus had nearly been killed by Dolohov, but had survived when Captain Jack threw himself into the line of fire, and had responded to the heroic Captains sacrifice by killing Dolohov. His wife, Nymphadora Tonks, had been saved from Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been shot down by Sergeant Benton. She was now upstairs, recovering. And now they had a moments time to plan their next move…

--

The Brigadier had now called an emergency tactical meeting. Jack Harkness, Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron, and all sorts of others, including the entire Weasley family, minus Fred, (who was injured, but thankfully not dead, thanks to some quick mouth to mouth from Jack. He was being taken care of upstairs) were now gathered.

"Aren't you dead?" Lupin murmured to Jack. "I'm sure I saw you take a good hit from an Avada Kedavra."

"I've died loads of times," Jack replied. "It's never a permanent fixture."

"Right then," the Brigadier said, "here's the plan. We must consolidate our defences, until the enemy forces are sufficiently depleted so that we may launch a counterstrike."

"Sounds like a fair plan," Sirius said. Harry nodded as well.

"Where's the Doctor?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," the Master said. "Last I knew, he was planning something… drastic."

"What?" Jack asked. "Is he ok?"

The Master opened his mouth to answer, but then he blanched.

"Oh…" he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong with him?" the Brigadier demanded.

"It's the Doctor," the Master said. "He's…"

"He's not," Hermione gasped. The Master's solemn nod confirmed all their worst fears. Jack pounded the table in fury. Hermione sobbed. The Brigadier and his men stood to attention in respect.

"He can't be," Harry said, unbelievingly. "He just can't be…"

--

"How can you be here, my lord?" the Doctor asked. "You're dead, along with all Gallifrey!"

"Perhaps, Doctor," Rassilon conceded, "but death is no obstacle for me. I'm here to speak with you."

"Why, my lord?"

"You should never have come to Hogwarts," Rassilon said. "It was an aberration in the time stream. The Master's TARDIS was diverted from it's original course, and sent to where you found it, leading to…"

"My TARDIS being diverted to Hogwarts, where I found him!" the Doctor finished. Rassilon nodded.

"In the original time stream, you and the Master were destined to find each other only after you had met Martha Jones. From there, he was destined to die."

The Doctor stared at Rassilon for a moment.

"Die?" he said. "You mean…?"

"I mean, he was destined to die, by this time in your life as it would have been. I am now beyond Gallifrey, and have indeed become part of the time line itself, to preserve its flow."

"But if I have been diverted from my natural history… then what would have happened to Harry and the others?" the Doctor asked.

"History is resilient," Rassilon smiled, "and your friends would have found a way to win their fight. Admittedly, your help has saved several lives, but it has cost your own."

"It is a sacrifice I made gladly," the Doctor said proudly.

"I know Doctor," Rassilon said, "but there are almost too many injustices in this universe for you to simply die now. And your Eleventh Incarnation should not have come into being for a long time yet…"

"But if I have helped these people in their fight against evil, then it is a good death," the Doctor said. "And the Master will continue."

Rassilon smiled sadly.

"As I said Doctor, History is resilient…"

--

The Master fought on, lasering another Death Eater. And another. Anything to block out the pain of his death.

They had been enemies for so long, that when they had become travelling companions, they'd taken forever to get used to each other. And now, that they finally had, he was dead, and the Master was alone.

He fought on, never noticing the Death Eater taking aim at his back…

--

"So now what?" the Doctor asked.

"I have the power to restore the time stream Doctor, so you would never notice the difference," Rassilon said. "That is what I intend to do."

"You can't," the Doctor said. "I've done so much good here, you can't just erase it…"

"Well," Rassilon said. "There is another option…"

--

Hermione, Jack, the Brigadier and a few others were in the Great Hall, fighting the Death Eaters, monsters and other beasts that still attacked in droves, when the Dark Lord himself came upon them.

He was flanked by dozens of his best Death Eaters who still lived, and being carried by Hagrid was a very familiar body…

"Doctor!" Jack called out.

"Yes," Voldemort said. "He was so willing to sacrifice himself for you all, that he forgot – I am Lord Voldemort, immortal, supreme, indestructible. He didn't stand a chance. Drop the body, half giant."

Hagrid didn't, instead, he put it down gently. Everyone looked at it, in a mixture of abject shock and utter despair.

"He challenged me to a duel," Voldemort lied, exulting in his own power. "And I killed him in an instant. Your champion. The one even Harry Potter relied on to save the day. Dead."

"Well," came a voice from the floor, "Not quite."

The Doctor sat up, grinning like a loon. But it wasn't the Eleventh Doctor, the man who had been so eager to die for a cause. No, it was the Tenth Doctor, short brown hair, sideburns, teeth and all.

"Hello!" he said to everyone. "Look at you all! All so shattered and exhausted looking. And you!" he said, turning to Voldemort. "Well, there's only one thing I can say to you."

"What?!" hissed Voldemort.

"No second chances," the Doctor said seriously. Then he ducked, as Jack Harkness aimed a gun at Voldemorts head. The Dark Lord stared in absolute shock for a moment, then the gun went off.

Jack fell backwards, a gaping hole in his head. The Doctor looked at him in shock, then turned back to Voldemort.

"Oh yeah, that's right," he said. "You have the protection thing you nicked from Harry. Well, you're not getting off the hook that easily."

"What can you do to stop me?" Voldemort asked, staring down at the Doctor.

The Time Lord smiled, and pulled a Time Vortex manipulator out of his pocket.

"This," he said. He threw the device at Voldemort, who fumbled with it, then he flicked out his sonic screwdriver, and activated it. Voldemort stared in sheer horror as he was sucked into a temporal rift, and vanished.

All was silent for a moment.

Then the cheering started. The Doctor had only one question.

"Where's the Master?"

--

The pyre burned brightly, and the Doctor watched it. The Master had been killed outside the castle entrance, and had not regenerated. It had been lucky he'd been so attuned to the Psionic science before to allow himself to do so. Not again.

The Doctor was out of his Eleventh Incarnations clothes, and into his blue suit. He watched the pyre burning with watery eyes, and never spoke a word during the service held the following day for the twenty one casualties of the battle of Hogwarts.

He was the Last of the Time Lords again.

--

"So where did you send him?" Hermione asked.

It was three days after the battle, and the Doctor had sent all of is friends home. The Brigadier had to bury eleven troops, and write letters to their families. The Doctor apologised, but the Brigadier had smiled.

"We saved the world again, Doctor," he said. "That's all that matters."

Jack had obviously given everyone flirtatious winks, and the Weasley clan had been astonished when Fred had winked back.

"If you're in Cardiff a few years from now," Jack said to him, "look me up."

And now it was just Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Doctor, outside on the grounds. It was the first time anyone had ever asked him where he'd sent Voldemort.

"Five billion years into the future," he said. "The Earths gonna be very empty, then it's gonna explode."

Ron had winced.

"Ouch," he said.

"No more than he deserved," Harry said firmly. The Doctor nodded.

"I gave him a chance to change his ways, but… well he made his choice a long time ago."

"So what do you do now?" Hermione asked.

"Same old life," the Doctor said, "last of the Time Lords."

"Alone," Harry said. The Doctor nodded, then he smiled.

"Déjà vu," he said. "Same line, different people."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"So what happened to that other you?" Ron asked.

"I… had to make a choice," the Doctor said. "By rights I should never have been here, but I am, and I had to make things right with the Time Stream."

"That doesn't answer the question," Harry pointed out.

"He still exists, but outside of time and space," the Doctor said. "Travelling about the universe, like me, and then he'll regenerate, and then… well, who knows?"

"So we could meet him again?" Ron asked. The Doctor grinned, and shrugged.

"Anyway," he said, "I'm off. Bit of advice," he continued. "When you register to vote in the Muggle elections in 2008… don't Vote Saxon."

Hermione's eyes widened, but the Doctor knew she understood. Harry and Ron just looked at each other, and shrugged.

"I guess it's over," Ron said. Hermione leaned over and kissed him.

"No it's not," Harry said. He looked up at the stars. "It's far from being all over."

--

**One year earlier.**

At Dumbledore's funeral, Harry was thinking about the Doctor. Why hadn't he called for help? Why hadn't the thought even crossed his mind?

A man was standing by the Tomb. People were running around, doing nothing much, but he was standing by the tomb.

"Excuse me," Harry called. The man turned, and Harry got a look at his face. Slightly beaky nose, blue eyes, short hair, with short sideburns. He smiled at Harry, and then someone passed in front of him. When Harry got a clear view again, the man was gone. He sighed, and looked for Ginny. There was something he had to do…

--

The End.

**Well folks, that's the end of the Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover series. I hope you enjoyed that, because I certainly did.**


	9. Or is it?

The pyre burned. It had been an hour since the man who had lit it had left. Hogwarts was now home to the last remains of a man who had been so eager to destroy it once, though the Doctor had never known.

The girl walked down the step to the pyre. She held up her wand and it cooled down instantly as a wave of ice swept over it. She walked over to it and searched for the ring, and eventually she found it.

The grounds, so silent now, after all the death, seemed to ring with the laughter of a dead man, and the sound of drums, as the girl picked up the ring and put it in her pocket.

"Luna!" someone called. "Where are you?!"

She looked up as Neville Longbottom appeared.

"There you are!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she said, playing the innocent, insane girl voice she was so good at. She came up and smiled. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

They left, leaving the pyre cold...


End file.
